


Physical Geography

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday afternoon naps = deeply-sleeping Steve --> Danny-mischief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Geography

**Author's Note:**

> [The picture that inspired this.](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/620687.html) Alex O'Loughlin has very _well-oxygenated_ hands.
> 
> Many thanks to **pwcorgigirl** for the title.

Steve wakes up when he hears someone sit on the coffee table, when he feels the bump of knees against the couch, but it's only far enough to identify _Danny_ before he sinks back into the kind of warm, floaty sleep he only ever gets on Sunday afternoons, the kind of sleep where he's only conscious enough to know that he feels _really_ good.

So he's not really aware when Danny takes one of his hands and starts tracing from his knuckles up to his elbow, around the wrist and gently--just enough to not tickle--across the tender skin on the inside of his forearm. All he really knows is that it feels _amazing_ , Danny's warm fingers cradling his hand, the tracing sending the occasional _zing_ down his spine.

He drifts back toward _awake_ while Danny's working on the other arm, and he opens his eyes to see Danny leaning over, his eyebrows drawn together and his tongue poking out a little the way it does when Danny's too focused to keep it contained. He can't help the smile--he knows it looks goofy--and he mumbles, "Hey, Danno."

"Hey, yourself." Danny grins, a wide, shit-eating grin, and there really should be alarm bells or sirens or something when he grins like that but Steve feels almost like he's bonded to the couch and his brain's somehow merged with the stuffing, so there's only the merest niggle of worry. "Good nap?"

"Mmmmmm, yeah," Steve groans, and he stretches his arms up and points his toes, giving his hips just the right twist to feel his back pop, and it's great, it's _perfect_ , until he catches sight of his arms.

"Danny, _what the fuck_?"

Steve's hands and arms are covered in a spiderweb-network of red, tracing over every one of the veins under his skin. It looks...kind of awesome, like that zombie apocalypse game Chin bought last month, but Danny doesn't need to know that just yet. "Oh, you _asshole_ ," he growls.

And Danny starts cackling, red Sharpie tucked in the fist he's got his chin propped on, so Steve has to make a sorry-ass rolling tackle into Danny's lap. There's a sharp _crack_ when two of the table legs give out under their weight, and they tumble to the floor in a pile of elbows and knees.

Steve knows how to fight dirty, but Danny wrestled in college, so it's almost an even match until Danny starts tickling.


End file.
